Lewyn
This article is about the Jugdral character, for the Magic Sword, see Levin Sword. , Levin |fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Male |race =Human |relatives =Ced (Ancestor) Rahna (Mother) Daccar (Paternal Uncle) Maios (Paternal Uncle) Erinys (Wife) Ced (Son) Fee (Daughter) Musar (Distant Relative) Maybell (Distant Relative) Meng (Distant Relative) Bleg (Distant Relative) |game =Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 (Cameo) Fire Emblem Awakening (SpotPass) Fire Emblem Heroes |firstseen =Chapter 2: Disturbance in Agustria (Genealogy of the Holy War) Chapter 14x: Freedom (Thracia 776) Xenologue 4: Lost Bloodlines 1 (Awakening) |class =Bard (Genealogy of the Holy War) Sage (Awakening) |mirage = |voiceby ='Japanese' Takehito Koyasu English Steve Staley }} Lewyn is a playable character from Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War. He is the prince of Silesse and the son of Queen Rahna. He is also a direct descendant of Crusader Ced, the founder of Silesse. Lewyn is 20 years old, according to the Mitsuki Oosawa manga. Profile Prior to the events of Genealogy of the Holy War, Lewyn ran away from Silesse to explore the world outside of the country. Along the way, he befriended Sylvia, a dancer, who develops romantic feelings for him. The Mitsuki Oosawa manga offers an explanation: Lewyn was among the few people who treated her well in her short life. In Chapter 4, Lewyn will snap out of his senses and agree to take the throne of Silesse after the death of Annand. His mother will then give him the divine tome Forseti, knowing that he will follow the just path of the Wind Crusader. Erinys is supposedly Lewyn's canonical suitor, and is confirmed to be his wife in the events of Thracia 776. They will then have two children, Ced and Fee. After the Battle of Belhalla, Lewyn is killed by Manfroy (revealed in the opening, after the game is finished several times), but will later be resurrected by Forseti. He will then join Seliph in the second generation, serving as his adviser. In the past he took care an amnesiac Julia after she was spirited away from Grannvale, and according to Shouzou Kaga's notes, he also was the traveling merchant who taught Tailtiu's son Arthur wind magic.http://serenesforest.net/general/designers-notes/holy-war/shouzou-kagas-comments/ It is revealed in the epilogue that Lewyn was almost surely possessed by Forseti's spirit throughout the events of the second generation, rather than being properly resurrected, as Seliph expresses gratitude towards Forseti for guiding his army through the hardships faced during the course of the holy war. Personality In the first generation, Lewyn sports a rather flirtatious personality, being rather mischievous around characters of the opposite gender. However, he is not without his depths: when Erinys asks him to return to Silesse, Lewyn rhetorically remarks "You know who suffers then? The people." This may imply that Lewyn either doubts his ability to rule Silesse or that he is afraid of slipping up in his duties as the head figure of the country and causing suffering among of the commoners. Lewyn's fun-loving personality changes drastically in the second generation, where he is much more mature and refined in his mannerisms and speech, as well as being relatively cold and distant towards his family members. For instance, when Ced confronts him about Erinys's death, he merely replies with a curt "Well, that's too bad." In the case of Fee, he is slightly more harsh, as he retorts: "Fee, look, I'm sorry about Erinys...But what went on between the two of us is really none of yours or Ced's damn business!" Still, he is not completely devoid of emotions, as can be seen in a conversation he shares with Tine if he is paired up with Tailtiu. In this conversation, Lewyn is observed to tear up upon learning of Tailtiu's tragic death in the hands of Hilda. His emotional side also expressed in another conversation that he shares with Lene if he is paired up with Sylvia: within this conversation, Lewyn is shown to have a kind demeanor as he comforts Lene upon learning that she has been abandoned by Sylvia. He then reassures her that her parents are still alive, not once dropping any hints on his true identity as her father. Perhaps the reason for this drastic change in personality is Forseti possessing him during the second generation, and if so, his harshness towards his children may simply be Forseti trying to avoid emotional confrontation. In-Game ''Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War Base Stats * - Minor Holy Blood * - Major Holy Blood Growth Rates (With Holy Blood Bonuses) |90% |10% |30% |40% |90% |20% |20% |10% |} Promotion Gains +1 +1 B B }} Overall Lewyn, like many foot units, is an excellent overall combat unit. He sports a very high Speed growth which will give him excellent Evasion, and despite the fact that he does not have Pursuit, he is still a ridiculously strong offensive unit. While his overall offensive potential is extremely high, Lewyn does have a few drawbacks. The first being his low Movement, making it difficult to have him see much actual combat. Maps in ''Genealogy of the Holy War are huge, and Lewyn will have trouble keeping up. The other drawback is having the most inconsistent damage output in the game. The possible outcomes from him engaging in combat range from simply attacking once and not even managing to kill a regular enemy unit, or he may blow up a Boss with a barrage of 4 attacks full of critical strikes. This is because Lewyn's skills, Adept and Critical, are inconsistent. To be specific, Lewyn's chance to Critical enemies is Skill based, so he starts with a 12% chance to activate it. Once he reaches ~20 Skill, it should begin to be much more relevant. Adept is an extremely good fit for Lewyn, because the skill activates based on adjusted Speed. Lewyn starts off with a high Speed of 16, and has an amazing 90% growth in it. On top of this, Lewyn specializes in Wind tomes, which are the best in Genealogy of the Holy War ''due to their very low Weight while maintaining the same Might as other schools of Magic. Meaning Lewyn loses very little Speed wielding them. In particular, he begins with a powerful Elwind tome that only has a Weight of 2. Meaning he starts with a 34% chance of activating Adept at his base level, and it will slowly get better with time where with capped Speed, he will have a 50% chance of activating it. This does not count possible bonuses from weapons or rings. Even more impressive is that Adept can trigger multiple times consecutively, meaning that Lewyn is perfectly capable of stringing together a barrage of attacks, some of which may Critical. All of that combined means that though Lewyn has inconsistent damage output, the overall expected result is actually quite good. If you want Lewyn to be even stronger (which is wholly unnecessary), you could sell him the Pursuit Ring, but there are many characters that need the item more than Lewyn. In Chapter 4, Lewyn will receive the Forseti tome from his mother, Queen Rahna, when he enters Silesse Castle, and it is at this moment that he will become virtually unstoppable. He gains an additional 10 Skill and 20 Speed while equipping the tome, giving him roughly 100 Evade, a 65% chance of activating Adept, roughly 35% chance to Critical, and an absurdly strong attack strength of 50-60. He can slay even Holy Weapon wielding Bosses with relative ease. Father Overview Lewyn makes a great father overall. He is tied with Chulainn for highest overall growths for a male suitor and second highest overall growths in the first generation (both of them only losing to Sigurd), makes any of his children extremely fast, and passes on two explosive combat skills for them to inherit. Furthermore, he is capable of passing on both Holy Blood and the Holy Weapon Forseti to certain children, which is arguably the best weapon in the entire game. His main downsides as a father are his low Strength not being ideal for physical children and his lack of Pursuit. It is arguable that none of these details are of import, as Forseti being inherited is the main focal point of Levin's pairing. Lewyn is best paired with Erinys or Tailtiu. Sylvia is a pretty good pairing. While there are some benefits for other pairings, the rest should generally be avoided because no other children can inherit Forseti, Lewyn cannot pass on weapons to them, they will lack Pursuit, or his low Strength growth will negatively impact the children. If you must defy this recommendation, Ayra is the best option, especially if you have them pass down Magic Swords to the children and have one of the children buy then Flame Sword, however compared to many other of Ayra's parings this may be unreliable * Erinys: Many players choose this pairing not only because it is heavily promoted by the in-game mechanics and is canonical according to the events of ''Fire Emblem: Thracia 776, but because its benefits far outweigh the negatives. Erinys already provides Pursuit to her children, and combined with Adept and Critical, Fee will have some great offensive potential. Unfortunately, she will have a pretty bad Strength growth from this pairing, but her other stats and skills should make up for this shortcoming. Giving her a Power Ring for Fee to inherit may be a good idea. Ced will be a force of nature, with great growths across the board, a plethora of offensive skills, and most importantly he will inherit the Forseti tome which will make him a virtual god. * Tailtiu: This is a good paring in an efficient playthrough, as Arthur will be able to put Forseti to use much earlier than Ced can. Both of Tailtiu's children wield Magic, so Lewyn is a great fit for them. Arthur will be godlike with Adept, Critical, and Forseti, as well as having a mount, while Tine will turn out strong, though the lack of Pursuit in this pairing will be more noticeable on her since she will be wielding weaker tomes. * Sylvia: This pairing will result in Coirpre receiving Forseti, but he joins you very late in the second generation and you will not get as much use out of such a powerful item. Coirpre in general is not quite as good of a fighting unit as Ced or Arthur, so he is not quite as potent as Forseti's wielder, though he will still be great. Lene does not really benefit much from the pairing, but she will turn out fine. All in all, this pairing is fine but you just get much better use out of Forseti from Lewyn's other pairings. * Ayra: The best wild card option, she innately has Astra, but she does not let Lewyn pass down Forseti. Lewyn is Ayra's best magic oriented option. It is recommended that you have them pass down Thunder or Wind Sword to one of the children and have the other buy the Flame Sword during Chapter 7. Lewyn can also pass down his Magic growths and Critical Skill to them. Conversations In Chapter 2, Sigurd may speak to Lewyn, but nothing will result of it. In Chapter 2, if Lewyn speaks to Erinys, she will be recruited into the army. In Chapter 4, after Silesse Castle is captured, Lewyn may speak to Sigurd, but nothing will result of it. In Chapter 4, if Lewyn enters Silesse Castle, he will obtain the Forseti tome. In Chapter 4, if neither Lewyn nor Erinys has a lover after Silesse Castle is captured, Erinys may speak to Lewyn, resulting in the pair falling in love immediately. In Chapter 5, after Phinora Castle is captured, if Lewyn is in love with either Erinys or Sylvia, his lover in question may speak to him, but nothing will result of it. Love Growths *Deirdre: N/A *Ethlyn: N/A *Edain: 50+2 *Ayra: 50+2 *Lachesis: 50+2 *Erinys: 210+2 *Sylvia: 200+2 *Brigid: 50+4 *Tailtiu: 120+3 ''Fire Emblem Awakening SpotPass ''*''Enemy only, joins unequipped ''Fire Emblem Heroes ;Guiding Breeze :Prince of Silesse. A descendant of Ced, one of the 12 legendary crusaders, and inheritor of the wind tome Forseti. Appears in Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War. Base Stats Rarity: ✯✯✯✯✯ Tome |Skill= Forseti Glimmer }} Skills Overall Base Skills In terms of raw damage output, Lewyn is the strongest green mage in the game. His starting base kit is among the best in the entire game, requiring virtually no outside inheritance to be competitively viable. This is cemented through his claim-to-fame Forseti which guarantees an immediate follow up attack to his first attack so long as he initiates battle and is over 50% health at the start. Lewyn melts through a wide range of units save for magically bulkiest of enemies and emerges from most battles without suffering any damage and maintaining Forseti's effect. His base kit perfectly synergies with Forseti and emphasizes the player-turn hyper-offensive style. Swift Sparrow and Odd Attack Wave gives him incredible power to his initiated attacks. Save for only a select few Speed oriented characters, few can survive or prevent his Forseti follow ups. As a standard Mage, he loves receiving buffs and Glimmer capitalizes on the stat boosts to further increase damage output. Lewyn's final jewel is Special Spiral a skill that he both introduced and uses with incredible effectiveness. If he completes a battle and triggered a Special attack during that battle, he immediately reduces his special cooldown by 2, keeping his specials charged after every battle. Counters Lewyn is far too delicate and is at his weakest during the Enemy turn. He absolutely wants to avoid being initiated on all circumstances. Bulky units with Distant Counter are particularly troublesome for him as they can retaliate hard if he fails to kill them, especially red units like Hríd, Ryoma, and Black Knight. Highly resistant red enemies like Katarina, Arvis, and Sanaki can withstand his offense and retaliate hard. Finally, his reliance on his tome's follow up attack leaves him vulnerable to Wary Fighter opponents. Both his low Res and HP also leave him vulnerable to most conventional Ploy users as well, hampering some of his offense. Skill Inheritance Options Realistically speaking, all Lewyn needs is an Assist skill - he already comes with nearly everything he could want on offense. Standard Assist skill Draw Back is a solid choice as he can reposition himself and keep a tankier ally in front of him, offering some protection on the turns he is not attacking. However, an unorthodox route involves inheriting AoE special like Blazing Wind, given Special Spiral's synergy with the skill. As for the Sacred Seal, Lewyn will always want Flashing Blade; since he has no way of charging his Special faster without Infantry Pulse support, the Seal allows Lewyn to get his Special off repeatedly when he has the support of a Dancer. Quotes Genealogy of the Holy War Awakening Heroes :Lewyn/Heroes Quotes Non-Canon Appearances Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Lewyn is illustrated in the trading card game Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: Etymology Lewyn is a name of Anglo-Saxon origin and derives from the Old English pre 7th Century personal name Leofwine which is composed of the elements "leof", dear, beloved and "wine", friend, meaning "Dearest friend". This possibly reflect on his friendship with the army in general. Trivia *According to an interview in the Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War TREASURE book, Shouzou Kaga states that Lewyn's survival is due to the intervention of Forseti who appeared in Jugdral during the Miracle of Darna: this act broke a dragon taboo of noninterference in human affairs.Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War TREASURE, p.91 *Joshua from Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones bears a striking resemblance to Lewyn, given that both are runaway princes, are terrible flirts, and have affinities with Wind Magic (Lewyn as a magic user, and Joshua as a support affinity.) Their names also stem from Hebrew, and they both inherit the throne from their late mothers. Gallery References Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War characters Category:Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 characters Category:Allies Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters